


La Vie En Mort. La Vie En Rose

by chickxfisher



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Crypto | Park Tae Joon, F/M, NSFW, Quickies, Top Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Touch Starved Crypto, enjoy, kind of top wattson, she's dominant lol, this was a rubbish quickie brought to you. from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickxfisher/pseuds/chickxfisher
Summary: apologies for my weak sauce ass french, I had to dust it off after so long. Follow my twitter @causticswake_
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	La Vie En Mort. La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for my weak sauce ass french, I had to dust it off after so long. Follow my twitter @causticswake_

Wattson could feel the metallic shell below her fingers, they zapped at her tips as nervous static coursed through her body. Breathing slowly as the cold air of the satellite room settled into her skin as her insulated jacket hung low on her elbows. 

Crypto's eyes were wide, looking at her he let his hands slowly move to her hips, scared to touch her as if he would be electrocuted. The hard metal surface of the floor against him made him shift uncomfortably as the engineer fixed her gaze on him, red spreading across his face and ending at the edges where cold metal began on his chiselled face.

Staring down at each other like there was nothing else in the world to look at besides them. Feeling her face be taken, she immediately leaned in. Letting him kiss her, arms wrapping around his neck as he broke the kiss, staring at her and panting hard,

“You sure you want to do this?”

She nodded, gulping with a whine.

“Oui.” 

Her soft whines ran through his body, eyes half-lidded as she looked down at Crypto. She was gorgeous, in the very sense of natural beauty. 

  
  


Crypto had never felt more unattractive than he did now, usually, his looks never bothered him- except for when he was trying to not stand out, but sitting against the cool metal walls as his colleague kissed and touched the steel enhancements on the side of his face and under his chin, he could no longer ignore the self-hatred boiling in his chest. He gulped nervously as her hands shook, reaching for him- she paused at the exhale of her partner.

He shied away from her, still tinted and warm to the touch as he continued to blush and as she continued to hold his face. There was no other, man or woman, Wattson would rather be with right now. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest as she sat there, nervously sitting so close to the one she loved. 

“Oh non ... S'il vous plaît, vous êtes spécial pour moi.”

Pressing his forehead against hers, the fuzzy electricity of her skin zapped him lightly, “I love you.” He spoke with a soft kiss, in which she whined lightly in response too.

“I love you too, Tae.” 

  
Those were the words that set him off, hands guiding their own way to her chest as he squeezed, kissing and nibbling at the base of her neck as the metal rim of his chin brushed her warm skin.

It made his heart jump at the way she nestled into the warmth of his waist. 

He moaned, oh so lightly. 

It echoed through the satellite room, causing them both to freeze up in a panic. A sly, but caring smile crept across Natalie's face as she bit into his neck, causing him to stiffen against the floor.

“Nat,” he moaned as her hips grinded. “Please-” His hands shook in the air as his mistress only grinned more. His hips thrusting very needily into hers, he was embarrassed.

He was desperate.

Sitting up, she continued a slow pace of rubbing against his lap, thighs gently riding the outline of his erection.

Looking down at the trembling, wet mess that was her partner. Natalie smiled, “Would you prefer it elsewhere?” she teased, licking her lips. Crypto nodded, breathing in sharply through his teeth. 

“Say it.” She demanded.

“C-” He choked on his words as her hand ran gently up his shaft, sending a pure shrill through his body. “Can we.. move this- e-elsewhere…”

He sounded pitiful, disgustingly weak at the hands of his work colleague. Part of him felt shame, melting at the touch of a woman- that was not like any woman, but his teammate. His friend.

Looking into her eyes, he looked for pity, that this was some sick mind game or a prank, or that these feelings were only a mid rush of pure adrenaline. 

But he only saw love.

She stood up, freeing him from her thighs. Holding his hand tightly as he stumbled to his feet, following her like a puppy to the desks that sat just outside the control room.

Pointing to the floor in front of her, he dropped to his knees.

Watching her undo her one-suit, and strip slowly from the shoulders, she sat on the desk with her legs spread. Her breasts were cupped comfortably in a pink sports bra, Crypto blushed even more at the sight of her bare skin.

Freckles and blemishes covering her shoulders as the flower-patterned scar spread all down her right arm.

Crypto inhaled at the sight of her stripping, scared to exhale as he would wake from a dream. 

Eyes glued wide open, he was mesmerised by her beautiful she was, scooting closer to her on his knees, he trailed a finger down her arm to where the scar ended. Her other hand ran softly through his hair as she smiled devilishly- but still coy in her sweet way; to him. He knew what she was asking him to do, but so entranced with her body he almost forgot what they were doing.

“I love you Tae,” Natalie whispered, biting her lip into his name, it set off fireworks the way she rolled her tongue. The way she softly pronounced each letter like it was an honourable name to a king or ruler. 

He didn't respond, he couldn't; instead, he obediently leaned in between her legs and smiled at the sound she made once the metal of his chin touched her warm skin.

Pressing a soft lip against her pussy, he kissed and nibble at it, caressing her thighs with his hands as he leaned in further. Her hands gripping his hair, he let her push his face in further. The softness of her body melted against him as he stuck his tongue into the warm walls of her pussy.

Natalie hiccuped a moan, bouncing slightly against his tongue as he shoved it as far as he could. Getting a hand ready, he pulled away slightly. 

Looking up from between her thighs, he panted. Her blue eyes glazed over with bliss as she grinned weakly. Easing his way with a finger, he thrusted it as his attention drew to her clit, licking and sucking on it as her moans drew out long and desperate. 

“T- Tae” 

He slipped another finger in, keeping the momentum as he licked. Biting softly and flicking his tongue against her clit, he soon stood up to kiss her as he slipped in a third.

His name cried out loud, with the same fondness as earlier; her chest boomed as the name left her mouth each tiny thrust of his fingers. The wetness of her pussy dripped out across the desk and onto the floor, shuffling with his belt as he kissed her into the glass wall just behind the desk. 

Three, now four, fingers in her. He could barely contain himself at how much she was dripping for him.

Pulling out his fingers, he pulled his pants down slightly, just enough to let his throbbing cock lay against her thigh. It wasn't for too long, grabbing the base and lining up to where his fingers were previously, he slid in without warning.

Hearing her breath hitch at the feeling of him enter, he sat there for a second. Breathing in hard, he was already so close from just entering.

Hands firmly on her waist he began thrusting, not wasting a single second as her waist slid closer to his, legs wrapping around desperately as her arms sat on his shoulders. Hearty moans echoing throughout the entire building, he gritted his teeth.

“Natalie” He barely whined, sweat dripping from his forehead as she kissed him, muffling the moans as he bit her lip, feeling her arms wrap tightly around his neck.

Swears and groans barely made it out of the kiss as his hands moved to her thighs once more, one hand holding her leg up further to spread, the other on her clit, rubbing it in circles.

“I love you.”

_“I love you.”_

He repeated it, and repeated, and _repeated._ Low in his throat as sweat dripped from his brow, white jacket hanging low at his elbows as the rustling of his belt below remained as the only other noise. Mumbling praises low into her neck as she gasped, tightening her grip on his body as her back arched.

Coming on him, she whined loudly into his shoulder.

This drove him to the edge, eyes rolling back as his head did too, he quickly slid out, coming on her stomach as his hips thrusted into his hand.

Breathing shallow, fast and hard, he rested his head against her chest as she laid into the glass back. “I love you.”

Natalie smiled, kissing his forehead. “I love you too.”

“Want to go again?”


End file.
